I Can't Swim
by WarJunkie90
Summary: My 2nd South Park FF! Tweek can't swim. So Clyde teaches him the best way possible, which leads to an afternoon they won't forget!


**-I Can't Swim-**

1:05 pm on a late June friday afternoon at South Park Middle, an solom and alone twelve year old Tweek, dressed in his P.E. uniform is walking past a basketball court towards a crowd of kids on a near by playing field. The must of been atleast almost twenty of them runnig back and fourth playing flag-football. Not really the kind of person to get stomp or trampled on just to kick or catch a lousy little piece of rubber, so he just takes time with his final period class to walk by himself outside far away from all the kids and tough sports as possible. Reaching the the field, he stays to the outter bound lines of the playing field. Walking along the the white painted line, Tweek gets better looks as to whos playing. Stan and Craig where both leading their opposing sides against eachother, not carring too much who was winning he continues along the side-line. He then notices Clyde, sitting comfortably on the side not playing for some reason.

Tweek walks up to the brown haired kid just simply sitting by himself. "Hey Clyde!" Tweek says. "Oh, hey Tweek. What's up?" Clyde replies. He and Clyde dressed identical with the white t-shirt and black nylon shorts. "So why aren't you p-playing Clyde? I hought you loved f-football?" Tweek asked with wonder. "Ah, i don't feel like it. He asked Clyde if he wanted to do something else. "Hey C-clyde, you wanna do s-something? Like r-run, or basketball maybe?" Pondering an idea, Clyde came up with one. "Hey, i know what we can do. Let's go to the pool!" "C-Cool!" Tweek cheerfully responds. Both boys walk away from the field, with the last sight in the background showing Cartman being speer-tackled by Stan. At the school's outdoor pool, both teens took a seat on some bleachers. "Well, since we're here, you wanna go for a dive?" Clyde asked. "Well i.. Uhhh. I don't." the blonde said nervously.

"Don't what? Clyde asked with concern. "I can't swim." Tweek finally admited. "For reals man?" "Yeah." "Haha. Don't worry bro! I'll teach you." "Y-you will?" "Of course i will! Watch carefully." Clyde leeped from his seat, took off his shoes and socks, but forgetting the rest of his uniform, did a flashy front-flip into the pool. Sending splashes over edge, soaking Tweek's shorts. The feeling of water randomly surprise splashes coming from out of nowhere made him nervous. For sure, it was alot different from a bathroom shower than some random swimming pool outside. "That was fuckin sweet!" Clyde's first words coming to the surface. "Ok Tweek, come on in." "Ughh. I'm n-not sure if i-i can do it! "Are you kidding? Don't be silly. I know you can do it! Now come on get in!" Clyde takes his arm and splashes Tweek at an attempt to goad him. "Hey! Q-quit it!" Tweek yelled. "You said you wanted to learn how to swim right? Now get your skinny blonde butt in the water now!" Clyde demanded before splashing him again.

"Ok, y-you asked for it!" Having enough, Tweek decided to go for it. Not bothering to remove his shirt and shorts either, he kicks off his socks and shoes. "Aaaaahhhh!" With a powerfull shout, Tweek charges from the bench and into the pool, sending waves in all direction. "Oh fuck!" worrying about Tweek knowing that he can't swim, Clyde swims over to see if he's ok. Then suddenly, a verry wet blonde emerges, flailing and desparately trying to stay afloat. "Oh s-shit! Clyde! Help m-me! Help!" "Hold on. Hold on buddy i'm here. Get on my back and hold on." The wet twitchy blonde holds on tightly, his arms folded around Clyde's neck . Under a distressful groan, Tweek said "D-don't let me g-go Clyde." "Don't worry Tweek. I won't let go." Paddling toward the pool's safety ladder, Clyde grabs hold. "Feel better man?" Clyde asked Tweek. "A little b-bit.. Clyde?" "Yeah." "Can i hold on to the side?" "Sure, hold on." Tweek slowly lets go of Clyde's neck and grabs onto the pools ledge. "Ok. You ready to learn?" "Yeah.".

"Alright then. Now if you wan't to keep your head above the water. You gotta kick your legs back and fourth, while moving your arms the same way." "Got it." Tweek tests out the method by using the ladder as a crutch to keep him afloat, then in a slow pace, kicks his legs back and fourth. After a few minutes, Tweek got the kicking part down, but still needed to master the arm sway. Feeling bold enogh too do it, he lets go of the edge and attempts to float, but not before he sinks below the surface. "Ah God!" Tweek screamed. "Hold on there Tweek." Just before Tweek's head dipped fully under. Clyde catches Tweek. Holding him up by his back and waist almost in a hugging fashion. "T-thanks Clyde." "No problem." Clyde flashed a gentle smile at him, making Tweek feel safe and comfortable. "Try again?" "Yeah. Again." Tweek replied. "Here. Lets try the shallow end. It'll be easier." With an embarred look on his face. Tweek agreed. "Ok. Try to swish your arms back and fourth first before you kick."

WIth that in mind. Tweek can easily stand on his own feet. "Ok. Here i go." Tweek slowly walks back where the water level reaches almost passed his shoulders. He starts swaying his arms in back and fourth motion. With this, he starts getting a hang of the staying above the water. "Hey C-clyde! I'm getting it!" Tweek said with excitment. "Good job Tweek. Now. Try the kicking." "Ok!" Gracefully, Tweek walks farther back to deeper 5ft end. On the tips of his toes, he pushes himself upward and begins kicking along with swaying his arms. "Hey. I-im doing it. I'm doing it! Hey C-clyde i'm swiming! I'm actually s-swimming!" "You see! I knew you can do it! I told you!" "Tweek! Try holding your breath lets go under!" "Alright!" both teens submerge. Under water, Clyde motions Tweek to follow his lead. In wonderful performance, both do a nimble series of front-flips. Just the slow action of watching eachother slowly spin beneath the water was trully a bonding moment to them both.

Soon after, both of them emerge from the water. "Wooo Yeah! This is probably one of the best times we've probably had together ourselves." Clyde with a tone of excitement in his voice. "Yeah! You b-bet!" "Come here buddy!" A affectionate Clyde pulls Tweek toward him, giving him the tightest hug he can possibly give. "That was one hell of a lesson. Let's say we get out of here?" Just when Clyde was about to swim over to the ladder, Tweek tugs onto Clyde's arm. "T-thank you Clyde." "No problem." Both teens exit the pool after about what seemed like an eternity. Both teens stand just on the edge of the pool. Their identical uniforms sopping and dripping from the time spent, they both make their way to the locker room. "Hey C-clyde?" "Yeah Tweek?" "What t-time is it?" Looking at his watch, Clyde is instantly stunned by the time. "3:50?!" "W-what? Are y-you kidding?" Tweek reacted. "Nope. C'mon. Let's go." both of the teens pick their shoes back up and make a break for the main entrance. The warm tempature of the smooth concrete against their feet only reminds them of the the amount of time that past.

At the main entrance, desparately pushing each of the doors panic bars, they won't open. "Shit. We're locked in." Clyde dreadfully stated the well known fact. "Oh god! This is s-so not cool! Not cool at all! This is WAY t-too much pressure for me! I mean, oh god, what are we g-gonna do?!" "Tweek take it easy! This is me your with remember. Come on follow me. Jump the in gate. They both head back the other way, running pass their respected classroom's and empty hallways. The sounds of their bare feet hitting the cement reverbarated off the stucco walls. Finally after a series of twist and turns throught the empty halls, they make their way too a black top drive-way, linned along it were portable classrooms, with their way out still another 70 feet away. "There. We'll jump it. Let's go!" "Whoa w-wait!" Tweek said. "We f-forgot our backpacks!"

"Fuck, your right. Ok c'mon. We'll break the locks to get in." the two teens drop their shoes where they stood, and again for a second time run back the other way to the lockers. At the lockers front doors, Clyde does his best to turn the door handdle but to no avail. Frustrated, he inadverntenly kicks the handle with his bare toes, only to cause him to curse and swear uncontrolably. "Goddamn it, son of bitch!. Why the fuck does this always happen to me?" Clyde breaks down, sliding back first down the side of the door. Seeing this, Tweek decides to motivate Clyde.. All be it, in similar fashion. (Tweek's thoughts) _"I gotta do something. After all. Clyde is one of my closest friends... Wait, i got it!"_ "Oh s-stop crying you c-chubby gut crybaby!" Right then and there, Clyde stops sobbing, wipes his tears and looks up. "Tweek? What the fuck?" "L-look you know as w-well as i d-do your not the kind of p-person that just g-gives up! Now on y-your feet!" Clyde stands back up to look eye to eye with Tweek. "You really believe in me Tweek?" "D-damn right i do. I a-always have."

Putting his hands on each of his shoulders. "I know y-you can d-do it Clyde. W-we can do it." After one final wipe with his arm, Clyde ragains his confidence. Your right tweek. Lets break these fucking doors and get are shit out. And we can go home." "Alright! N-now that's what i'm t-talking about." "Ok, we need something hard to loosen and bust the lock." "I know w-what to get. B-be right back." Tweek took off around the corner of the bulding. Squeezing his small body through a tall fence that was bent open, runs to the other side to a closet room in between the exit doors of the lockers. Luckly the door was unlocked, inside was a trash can filled with basketballs, footballs, and baseball bats. "B-bingo!" Tweek grabs one of the aluminum bats and runs back around to the front. "Clyde! Will t-this work?" "Nice! Lets get this fucker open!" After a few bashes with the bat, door lock and handle are broken, and the door finally open.

"D-damn Clyde!" Stunned by Clyde's aggression on the door handle. "C'mon, lets get our shit and lets get rolling." Clyde and Tweek go their assigned lockers and retrieve their backpacks and fastly exit the lockers. Now, back at the driveway, they stuff their shoes into their packs and dart off towards the tall fence. One by one, they throw their packs over, Clyde hops up first and takes a seat on the very thin top rail. "Come on, gimme your hand." With a single jump, Tweek grabs hold of Clyde's hand and is pulled to the top. Both teens make the last jump to freedom to the pavement. Picking up their packs, they make their way to the open bike rack storage that hold's their respected BMX bikes they always use to get to school. Clyde unlocks his candy apple red bike, Tweek unlocking the candy apple green one. Putting on their backpacks, they walk the bikes to out of the storage and out to the side walk. From their they begin their trip back home.

4:55, the two finally reach their neighborhood. "Well dude, looks like we made it." "Y-yeah. I just hope t-that noone saw what we d-did to the door." "Haha, you worry too much. I'm sure we we're the only ones there. And if anyone did see. I'll take the fall." "Y-you would?" Tweek asked with wonder. "You bet." "T-thanks dude! I feel m-much better. Well, I b-better go. My mom w-would kill me if i don't g-get home when the s-street lights come on." The two share one final hug before parting. "See you t-tomorrow then" Tweek rides off down the sidewalk, across the street and to the house at the far end. Clyde then rides down his street to his house. Having Tweek's words from earlier, giving him an emotional boost at a time when he was ready to give up. _"Oh s-top crying you c-chubby gut crybaby!" _Cracks a smile at Tweek's bold statement. Giving a quick look back at Tweek going inside. (Clyde's thoughts) "_Thank you Tweek."._


End file.
